Pop star
summery:hi mick is the popstar and he's coming to anubis house basically a mickber story amber is his biggest fan but let's hope mara dosen't mess this up for them . amber is a really good swimmer can she teach mick a few of her swimming skills.please comment and if you want to you could tell me what to write next . you can also tell me what that werewolf in twilight name is . episode 1 : mick campbell is coming ! jerome , nina , amber , alfie are walking to class when the popualar pretty cheerleader girls which are mara patrica joy and some other girls . mara ; go fetch me some water ambs i'm thirsty nina ; don't you dare call her that what is she your servant amber ; it's okay goes and gets mara's water . taculs amber amber spilt the water everywhere mara ; i guess your going to have to clean that up . patrica joy and the rest of the girls: laugh mara ; bye , bye clumsy jerome and alfie help amber up amber ; i hate her nina ; so do i alfie ; come on guys let's go before were late to class enter class mrs andrews ; your late again nina ; yes sorry mrs andrews i- amber ; it was all my fault i i forget one of my math books at the house mrs andrews ; very well i will let you of this once but if you do it again i'm afraid it's detention alfie , nina , jerome ,amber : yes mrs andrews they go and take there seats amber puts her head on the table and covers her face with her hands. mrs andrews ; okay class before i ca- mr sweet ; sorry to inturupt may i speak to the class mrs andrews ; absoulutly i'll just go now mr sweet ; okay class i have big news - alfie ; the aliens have took over the world everyone laughs mr sweet ; no m- alfie ; the aliens have - mr sweet ; no alfie we have a new student this person is famous joy ; is it john talyor from twilight [ made it up i forgot what his name was ] i'm a big fan mr sweet ; no it's mick campbell all the girls ; aahh mara ; i totally love mick campbell he's like the best pop star ever joy ; maybe mick knows john taylor mara ; quit it with john taylor mrs andrews comes in ; as i was saying g- the bell rings mrs andrews ; class dismissed amber ; oh my god i love mick campbell everyone knows i'm his biggest fan amber and nina ; [ jumping and holding hands ] aaahhh nina ; wait mara knows your micks biggest fan right amber ; yeah why it's not like she- nina ; she is also micks biggest fan amber ; oh no this is bad news nina ; she's gonna get mick to like her and what if mick make's her a popstar as well amber ; not only will i be embaressed in public but the whole world they all walk back to the house nathalia ; so what are you going to do when mick campbell get's here joy ; i know what i'm gonna do i'm gonna ask him if he knows john talyor patrica ; you would mara ; i,ve got it all covered